Here With Me
by LeaJP
Summary: One shot faberry, Quinn Fabray una reciente promesa artística tiene un mágico encuentro con el amor de su vida


_#Quinn Fabray _

_#Rachel Berry_

_**Los personajes ni la canción mencionadas me pertenecen**_

Hoy será la segunda función, a pesar de el gran éxito que tuvo su estreno y lo mucho que la obra gustó al público tengo una extraña sensación, es algo que va más allá de los nervios normales antes de actuar o cantar frente a un gran grupo de espectadores; es por así decirlo un presentimiento y no sé si sea bueno o malo, pero… **-¡Quinn es hora!- **escucho la voz de Blake uno de los asistentes de producción; asiento y sonrío, lo que él toma como un "ya voy" de manera que se marcha rápidamente.

Salgo de mi camerino y volteo a ver esa flor, una violeta para ser exacta, la cual apareció repentinamente en mi camerino y de un remitente hasta el momento misterioso, pero que causó una gran alegría inexplicable en mí. Camino hasta el escenario alumbrado con una débil lámpara que guía mi camino, el telón aún está abajo ya que éste es el primer acto donde Ally, mi personaje, sueña estar en un estadio abarrotado de personas cumpliendo su tan anhelado sueño de ser cantante, pero de repente cae en la realidad de sólo estar en un viejo restaurante cantando para poder sobrevivir y llevar algo de comida a su estómago, en el transcurso de la canción sus ojos conectan con los de un chico y siente algo totalmente inexplicable…Amor. Es algo mágico y hermoso.

Al pensar en esto siento una punzada en lo más profundo de mi corazón al recordar la magia que sentí al amar y entregarme por completo a alguien; recuerdos, risas, lágrimas, fotografías apuñalan mi mente lo que causa que se forme un nudo en mi pecho **-¡tin!, ¡tin!, ¡tin!- **la última llamada interrumpe mis pensamientos, muevo la cabeza de una lado a otro y me coloco en posición, se apaga la pequeña luz quedando todo oscuro y en silencio, yo cierro los ojos, empiezan a levantar el telón y poco a poco se encienden algunos pocos reflectores, abro los ojos; sólo hay una delgada tela entre el público y yo para dar ese efecto de soñar despierto.

Escuché las primeras tonadas en piano de esa canción inicial, Here with me…esa canción que se había convertido en parte de mí desde hace varios meses atrás y no sólo por tener que cantarla día a día en los ensayos, sino porque su letra contaba nuestra historia, llegaría a pensar que The killers conocen cada detalle de ese gran amor que nos tuvimos, pero obviamente es algo imposible.

**Wheels are turning****  
****I remember when you were mine****  
****Now just to reach you****  
****Baby, I'd stand in line**

Empiezo a cantar suavemente el primer verso de la canción aún con la tela entre el público y yo.

**But there's another world****  
****You're living in tonight****  
****And there's another heart****  
****That's fading in the light**

La tela se levanta y mi personaje actúa un poco decepcionada al caer en la cruda realidad, sin embargo sigue cantando el coro.

**Don't want your picture on my cell phone****  
****I want you here with me****  
****Don't want your memory in my head no****  
****I want you here with me**

En ese momento un reflector alumbra al chico en escena, está a mi lado izquierdo por lo que volteo un poco.

**Spent the summer****  
****Laying out in the sun**

Pero mis ojos no se cruzan con los de Paul, sino que encuentran entre el público con esos hermosos ojos marrones que tan bien conozco, Rachel! No puedo creerlo, es ella…A como puedo salgo del shock y vuelvo la mirada hacia el chico, después de todo estoy actuando, aunque mi corazón no deja de latir.

**Time seems to move so slowly****  
****When you're taking it as it comes****  
****Maybe we were just too young**

En ese momento sonrío, pero no miro a Paul, la miro a ella, él se da cuenta, pero como el estupendo actor que es me sonríe de vuelta. Afortunadamente mi Rachel y Paul están en una posición que a ojos de los demás exportadores pensarían que todo sigue de acuerdo al libreto y no llegarían a notar mi desliz al mirarla.

**Your body was tanned and your hair was long****  
You shot me a smile and my cares were gone****  
I'm falling in love though my soul was fright**

**You said "come on baby, it'll be all right"**

Canto mirándola fijamente a los ojos y ella me sonríe, sé que siente cada nota y cada palabra que le canto, vuelvo a sentir esa conexión entre nuestros ojos lo que me hace tener esa sonrisa de tonta enamorada, todo es tan mágico. Sin embargo recuerdo que en este momento no soy Quinn, soy Ally y vuelvo a la mirada a los demás actores que simulan ser clientes del restaurante.

**I must've been a fool to the bitter end****  
****Now I'll hold on to hope to have you back again****  
****I'd bargain and I'd fight**

Canto y los cientos de espectadores en el teatro me miran, cientos…pero sólo una me importa, así que regreso mi mirada a ella.

**But there's another world you're living in tonight**

**Don't want your picture on my cell phone  
I want you here with me  
I don't want your memory in my head no  
I want you here with me**

Vuelvo a cantar cada palabra mirándola a los ojos, ella baja su mirada de manera que su flequillo cubre un poco sus ojos, sé que se sonrojó lo que me hace muy feliz internamente.

La canción sigue su curso y por lo tanto aparto mi mirada de ella para mirar a Paul y a mis demás compañeros de reparto, ahora entiendo de dónde salió esa violeta, y creo que éste inesperado reencuentro es una nueva oportunidad de recuperar lo que teníamos.

Paul sale de escena y el telón baja significando el fin del primer acto.


End file.
